Freezing: Creating the Chaos Unit
by Patryk the Great
Summary: Steven the third and forgotten son of the CEO of Hybrid Inc. is given an early birthday present, the prototype NOVA Core of CEO's New Future Division. Steven soon discovers that this man-made NOVA Core is more then an energy source. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Freezing, but I do own my OC's.

* * *

The mourning sun peaked through the crack of Steven's window just like it always did, he groaned before cocooning himself in his blankets. He was the third son of the Blanc family. His father was more like his never-to-be-seen uncle. He didn't care about what he did or what happened to him. So sleeping in was a privilege as long as he got up before twelve.

There was a knock at the door, "It's Lindy! Breakfast is ready and you better clean your room before coming down!" Steven frowned and looked at his room, sure it looked like a hurricane came trough but it was mostly paper and clothes. He sat up and put his feet on some empty notebooks, He picked one of the many notebook on the ground and opened it. The contents were blank. Steven smiled, there was something about empty notebooks that made him feel better. He stood up and threw all the clothes in the hamper. He rolled his shoulders and went over to his desk, and opened the drawer. In it was a mess of candy wrappers and pencils. He shifted through it until he pulled out a medicine bottle of _Acetaminophen. _He popped two in his mouth and swallowed then dry. He then proceed to push all the paper under his bed.

After his room was, "_clean" _he got dressed into dress shirt and pants and proceed into the hall. Steven never wore socks unless told to, which lead to his coarse and rough feet. He walked around the house until reached the kitchen. The house was huge. Well, it was more of a mansion to use the correct term. His father was the CEO of Hybrid Inc., a corporation trying to recreate NOVA Cores as an energy source. Lindy was a maid of the household, and his good friend. After her parents died he convinced his father, (He forgot how.) to make her a maid.

"Your not wearing socks again..." she said staring at his feet. He ignored her and grabbed an apple and started to leave. "Hold! Your in no condition to go out!" Steven groaned, _should he even ask why?_ He turned and gave a fake smile.

"What is wrong, Lindy?" she pointed at him.

"Your hair's a mess, your wearing wrinkled clothes and you smell of BO, AND YOU'RE NOT WEARING SOCKS!" she said loudly, Steven stood there with a idiotic smile,

"Yes, Aunty Lindy." he said mockingly. Lindy smacked his side with a spatula, instantly Steven burst out laughing and Lindy quickly followed.

"You dick!" Lindy said pushing him out of the kitchen, "Get ready!, Your brother's on his way here from the West Genetics."

"Ya, ya. He's a limiter, and I'm not and bla-bla-bla." She looked at him saddened.

"You know Steven, he has it rough too, do you know what some Pandora's do to there limiters?" Steven put his hands behind his head.

"You mean the Satellizer Incident?" he said with a cold face. Lindy remained silent.

"From what the Limiter said, she was just defending herself, no more, no less"

Steven felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Who is it?" Lindy said, Steven ignored her question and answered it,

"Hello, this is Steven Blanc." there was static at the other end for a second before he was answered by a woman.

"H-hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh right, my name is Jessica Gurment. Assistant to your father, he-

"I know the meeting right?"

"N-no sir, he wants you to come into the Head Building..." she grew quiet for a second, "Your needed here." There was a click and then a long buzz. Steven hanged up.

Lindy was about to ask what it was, but Steven answered her first. "I'm needed at the Head Building..." Lindy quickly protested.

"Your father said that you were forbidden to enter there, they even have guards watching out for you!" Steven opened the kitchen door, "I know, exactly why I'm going to see what he wants." He went back to his room and got properly dressed and left for the office.

Lindy prepared breakfast for the Lady of the house. After she ate, the Lady Samantha called her over. Lindy came over and gave a small bow.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Take three of the house maids and box up Steven's room." Lindy stood there dumbfounded, but managed to get a question out.

"Why, my Lady?"

Samantha ran her hand through her near-perfect blond hair. Then straightened her dress. "Because he won't be coming home."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Freezing ... But I own my OC's, Please R&R!

* * *

Steven wasn't a stranger to surprises, but at least the last one was new. He boarded the express train into the city. There was a small ding and the driver announced.

"Next stop, Central London."

He took a seat beside a young women and her toddler. The entire train stank of some strange mixture of ammonia and crap. He sighed and picked up the newspaper beside him. He flipped to the business page.

_The_ _Bulge Dinner is out of business, _Steven frowned, he liked that place, they were the only one too serve breakfast all day round, and fuse lunch and dinner to make, luncher or Dinch, or what ever they called it. He flipped the page and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw.

_Hybrid Inc. Announces new prototype NOVA Core. _Steven folded up the paper and put it down calmly. It was that or crumple it up and scream like a mad man. He assisted his father's scientist on that project, and his name wasn't even mentioned! He pulled out his phone and entered his blueprint app. A diagram of a NOVA core appeared. The thing about the cores were that they never created consent energy. It was like a roulette game with them. Some times they created a hundred mega-watts other times a gaga-watt.

"Excuse me." a female voice came from above. Steven looked up. It was a teenager. Well, so was he, but he never attended a school. She was wearing a school uniform, so she must have a spare, or it lunch and he didn't notice. The tattoo on her neck line caught his attention, it was a dragon in a spherical form and in the centre was a hollow triangle.

"Yes? Can I help you." She smiled, "Is that seat taken?" she said pointing at the empty seat beside him. The young woman must have moved seats. Steven shook his head and she took the seat.

"So are you a student?" she asked. Steven looked over at her and gave a fake smile.

"No, I'm home schooled." she chuckled,

"Lucky." This made Steven laugh

"After you end up spending every second of the with you mother watching you from over her shoulder you'd wish you weren't home schooled."

"I guess."

_DING! _"Centre London."

Steven got up and politely said good-bye to the student. She handed him a card. Steven looked at it, it wasn't like a business card, it was more like a fortune in a fortune cookie.

_Be ready, you life is about to change..._

"Excuse me, what does th-" he said and discovered that the girl was gone. Like vanished. He looked around, the train was packed there was no possible way that she could have gotten off without him hearing or noticing. He looked back at the card only to find that it was missing also. _Did I just hallucinate the last two minutes? _He thought as he left the train station.

The journey to the office was uneventful, other then the hallucination, he dodged people, kids and had to cut through the Yule St. Alley to make enough time to grab a bite. He entered the coffee shop. The line stretched to the door. Damn. He turned and left, unsatisfied at his crappy day. He looked around the entire street was empty. Next thing he knew he was being attacked by a homeless guy. He grabbed the neck of his shirt.

"Turn! Turn around! Don't go to the Office!" Steven mind blanked. How did this man know where he was going? He caught a glimpse of the same tattoo that the girl had on his neck. Smaller but the same.

Steven was about to ask what he meant but he was gone, the fucking homeless guy disappeared! What the fuck was going on? He looked around, the street was full again.

Steven shook his head, and continued to the office building.

~OoOoO~

Upon arrival as he guessed the guards came to "Escort" him to his father. They entered the elevator. It was damn stuffy. Both guards were over six feet and looked like they could bench press a 1970 Jaguar. Steven felt the elevator descend.

"Isn't the office on the twenty seventh floor?" the guard to his right with blond hair and a large beard chuckled. "Ever heard of a _private, _meeting?"

Steven scoffed, "Smart ass." The guard chuckled.

The doors opened and Steven found himself staring at a white haired man in a lab coat. It took him a second to realize that the man was Gengo Aoi. Steven went up to him ignoring his father who was sitting beside him.

"Hello, I am a fan of your work." Steven said politely and shook his hand. Gengo Aoi gave a brief smile.

"The work you done on the N.O.V.A Generator was impressive, Steven, If you father allowed it I would hire you myself." Steven nodded, and looked over at his father,

"I'm sure you brought me across town for something other then introductions." His father smiled and stood up. Steven tensed. His father my look his age with his thinning black hair and wrinkled skin, but he wasn't short on intimidation.

"You have an excellent mind when it comes to real-time strategy, and military tactics," there was a pause, "So I'm sending you to West Genetics as a teacher of tactics. You be fling tonight.

Steven stood there dumb-founded. He wasn't sure what just happened.

"So, what does this job entitle? I know it won't be as easy as managing a class." Steven asked regaining his sanity.

"You will teach tactics, of course, but you will also be in charge of managing conflict and ... possible emotional support to both Pandora and Limiter's."

_Oh my God, he's serious. _Steven was about to refuse but his father interrupted, "Your stuff is already on their way there and _you _will be following after this meeting. His father moved in close and whispered in his ear, "Or Lindy will suffer the consequences." Steven blood ran cold. _Damn that man! _He then thought of something.

"Very well father," his father looked surprised that he agreed without a fight, "But, I would like _our _Maid Lindy to tag with me, after all I not very ... competent at adapting." his father gave a small smile and walked over to his desk.

"Favour for Favour then?" He said and pulled out a box the size of a toaster and handed it to Steven. He looked at the box, "What is it?"

"It's a defective version of the prototype. Stable, but useless, find a use for it. Don't really care what." Steven gave a formal bow,

"And Lindy?"

"She'll be on the plane when you go."

Steven nodded and with the guards left, to the plane. Gengo looked over at the CEO, "William. That wasn't the defective prototype was it?" William nodded.

"It was the Prototype itself. I need to test it under unknown conditions, the salty air, hotter temperatures. It would be useful data." William said sitting at his desk.

"You know your 'science experiment' is going to change his life forever."

"He's a tough boy, he'll manage."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Freezing, but i do own my OC's. Please R&R, I know it's a waste of time but it'll give me some self-confidence.

* * *

Steven awoke. Looking around he was still in the sky on his father's private jet. He sighed and moved his chair forward. _Damn, what was my father thinking? _He thought. The teacher's at the academy were all Pandora's from previous N.O.V.A Clashes. _They _are capable of stopping disputes that happen. What could _he _do? Jump in and get his head cut off? Then an out of place thought entered his mind.

What about that Core?

He stretched over and grabbed his bag. He put it on his lap and stopped and started to fell his bag. It was very warm, and getting hotter. He quickly dumped the Core onto his lap. It was a multicoloured sphere about twice the size of a baseball. Oddly it looked familiar. He could feel the heat that it was producing. There was a sharp pain in his lap and was about to push the Core away. But before he could the Core's temperature returned to normal almost instantly.

Steven quickly lifted the Core, it burnt through his pants and part of his underwear. But his skin was fine. He quickly remembered the that Lindy was siting behind him and panicked, he quickly grabbed his backpack and and covered his lower region. Lindy noticed Steven's distress and got up and walked over to him. "Is something wrong?"

Steven's face reddened. "Uh...um... Lindy..." she nodded.

"C-c-could... you g-get me... a... uh, new pairs..." he trailed off.

"New pairs of what?" Lindy asked confused.

"Pants and underwear..." Steven said in a whisper.

"Pardon?" Lindy asked.

"Pants and underwear." he said burying his face in the backpack.

"You going to have to speak up, Steven."

_Oh god, why are you so cruel... _he thought, "I need new pairs of pants and underwear." he said in a normal voice and tried to sound dignified. By the look on Lindy's face, she the wrong two and two together. "Well, it could have happened after all the air is more compact and you digestive system might not be use to it, and-" she started rambling on. It took a second, but Steven figured out what she was thinking. _No way, she thought I pissed myself. _

"I didn't piss myself! That Core destroyed my pants and underwear!" he threw the backpack Core of his lap.

"See! The Core de-" He froze, _Wait, _he thought, _If the core destroyed my pants and underwear... then what is covering my..._

He look at Lindy quickly and got his answer, she was staring at his crouch, face as red as a tomato. "OH GOD LINDY LOOK AWAY!" he said and quickly covered his crouch.

She turned her head, "You were the one that showed me!"

"GET ME SOME PANTS!" he yelled. She quickly went to the cargo closest. Steven covered his crouch with the backpack again. _Someone help me... _he thought.

~OoOoO~

Gengo Aoi busted into William's office. He went over to William's desk and slammed his hands on it.

"You fucking slug!" he yelled. William started to chuckle,

"Oh, you noticed..." He said Gengo turned around,

"What was that thing you sent with you _son_?" Gengo spat. William stood up and paced about.

"An egg."

"A _what_?"

"An egg, Gengo." William sighed, "When we made the first N.O.V.A Core five years ago, we noticed that it had something growing inside it. Naturally I was curious, so I had it examined. It started to produced extreme amounts of incandescent energy."

"So, what happened."

William sighed, "I brought Steven here and he somehow got into the lab where the egg was. I noticed and entered to stop him from being disintegrated. But he got away,"

"Well it didn't kill him." Gengo said bluntly, William removed his glassed and cleaned them.

"Much worse, he went and touched it," a pause, "The temperature of the egg instantly dropped from 600°C to 37°C."

"That's impossible!" Gengo said confused.

"...it also changed Steven's body chemistry. The oestrogen and testosterone in his body became _perfectly _balanced with each other_." _

Gengo scoffed, "Again impossible. Even in the rare cases, the gender of the subject always made one even a fraction of a percent higher." William stood up and walked to the door. He looked outside and shut it.

"When I returned Steven home, in the first four days me and Samantha noticed ... behaviour changes." William turned and faced Gengo, "He stopped eating, at first I thought it was because of the changes. Then he stopped sleeping, instead he locked himself in the family archives and started reading. It was very strange, he would read and read without sound."

"Steven was looking for something." Gengo said scratching his five o'clock shadow. William nodded.

"Finally I lost it and tried to figure out what was wrong. When I asked him he just kept repeating 'I can't find it' over and over again."

"What changed?"

"Nothing at first. He kept reading until he finished all three-thousand books. Then he came and ate. He didn't eat a lot just enough to live. Then he was normal." William took a seat again, "It was after the meal that the cook told me that he accidentally put some Acetaminophen in it. A special brand, it belonged to my brother's medical firm. It was a experimental version. I thought that it couldn't be the medicine. But after four hours he started acting strange again. So I gave him one and presto! Normal."

William's face darkened, "Then the _incident_."

"Incident?"

William explained.

_William walked down the corridor of the mansion. He thought about the medicine, why was his brother's the only one that worked? Oh well, he had Steven back. He shook his head, trying not to imagine what would happen to his little nine year old boy if that didn't stop._

_ He stopped at Steven's room and checked his watch. Half past nine. Time to give him the medicine. He put his ear against the door. There was static coming from Steven`s room. Did he have the TV on? William checked his watch. It was flashing 12:00. William opened the door. _

_ He stared at his son. His entire body was producing electrical discharges. William entered the room and barley manage to dodge a rouge electric current._

_ "What are you doing?" William yelled over the static that Steven's body was producing. Steven looked over at him. His eyes were hollow. He smiled at his father. _

_ "Why can't I find it?"_

_ "What are you looking for?" William yelled.._

_ "I ... I don't know" Steven said looking around, "I DON"T KNOW!" he screamed. The scream was fused with static making William cover his ears. A sharp pain rang threw his ears and he could feel the warm blood trickling down his ears. Steven extended his hand and a longsword materialized._

_ "A volt-weapon?" William said before he was forced to flee the room._


End file.
